That's What You Get
by MyCurrentObsession
Summary: When 24 year-olds Gold and Silver end up having a drunken one-night stand, they leave thinking that they'll never meet each other again. When they are once again brought together under the pretense that they should be friends, what are they to do?
1. Fighting With Your Girlfriend

AN- And I've _finally _gotten around to writing this! I've been planning to for about… I don't know… four or five months? Yeah… ANYWAYS! I have high hopes for this fic. Really, I do. Also, I intend to have lots of fun writing it, cause it's PreciousMetalshipping, which I've been dying to write (it's my OTP, after all!). There's not much you all need to know beforehand, other than the fact that the story title and the chapter titles combine. For instance, for this chapter, it'd become **That's What You Get **(fic title) **for Fighting With Your Girlfriend **(chap. title). Just thought I'd tell ya how it works now, so you're not all, "Uh, your chapter titles make NO SENSE!!!" Tell me something like that in a review, you better expect a properly sarcastic response. You have been warned. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: If I owned PokeSpe, PreciousMetalshipping would be canon, and there would be *ahem* scenes, so clearly I own nothing.

Warning: Even though the final pairing is, without a doubt, G/S (or S/G, I'm, I'm still indecisive…) there is still a large quantity of MangaQuestshipping going on, along with lots of other heterosexual pairings. If you cannot stand any straight couplings, click the back button, please. **ALSO**: The story is told from Gold's POV, so expect a bit of offensive and sexist remarks. Please don't take offense at them. I was just trying to write as I thought Gold would speak.

* * *

**for Fighting With Your Girlfriend**

I like to consider myself a simple guy. I am woken up every morning at eleven by my girlfriend Crystal, head off to work as a copper (which is ironic, considering I used to be one of the guys on the _run _from said coppers), head home to my apartment (which, while not technically shared, is more often than not occupied by myself and another. Take a guess at who), and proceed to make crazy monkey love with the aforementioned girlfriend, who, while not really liking the "ridiculous way I refer to making love", is usually _quite _satisfied by the time I'm done with her. Then I go to sleep, sated and cheery.

That's my day in a nutshell.

Now don't get me wrong, Crys and I may _sound _like a pretty good couple, but we've had our fair share of fights- by which I mean, we fight like cats and dogs. We just end up going back to each other and having very gratifying makeup sex after a while.

See, despite what many think, we really do care about each other (hell, every once in a blue moon, I can even honestly admit to loving her), so, no matter how often we fight, we always get back together.

What irritates me is that we're always fighting about the _same _thing. She insists that the problem is my "infidelity", while I've tried to tell her repeatedly that it's just that she's so insecure.

Her anxiety goes all the way back to her childhood, see. When she was about eight, her dad up and left. Just plain hit the road, leaving her and her mom in pieces. Her mom confessed later that her father had left them for another woman, and it kinda ended up traumatizing poor Crys. Now, she's constantly afraid that _I'll _leave her like that, too. I get that. I do.

But she gets so upset just from me _looking _at other women. Just _looking_! What she doesn't seem to understand it that that's all I've _ever _done, is look.

I'm a man. When I see a pretty girl, I'm _gonna _look. There's no helping that. But for all the time we've been dating now (which is about… five years now, I think. Wow. Has it really been _that _long?), I've used tons of willpower to make sure I kept my hands to myself. I've employed to rule of _look, don't touch_ when it comes to other women.

I've tried to explain that I'm actually holding myself back for her, but she never _listens_. Take last night, for example. We went out to this awesome new bar known as the Electric Shock. It's the "hip" place to be currently, but the owner is some weirdo who once served in the army. Popular belief says he _lost _his_ mind _while in the army.

Anyway.

Crys and I were having a good time, drinking and dancing, the works. Then in walks this absolutely _gorgeous _female. Tall, slender, chesty, nice ass, pouty lips that looked oh-so-kissable. It's not like I was the only guy looking at her. The moment she walked in, _every _guy was focused on her. I was, in fact, one of the few that didn't immediately throw myself at her feet. Instead, I stayed put right beside my _girlfriend_, who didn't seem to care about how hard I was trying to control myself. She got upset about my _gawking _at her, as if all the other guys _throwing _themselves at her was an equivalent to my behavior.

So, yeah, that made me a bit mad, and we kind of ended up shouting at each other. If she hadn't picked the next moment to storm out of the bar in a huff, Crys and I probably would've been thrown out on our asses for "disturbing the peace".

Whatever.

The point is, despite contrary belief, I try my best to be a good, loyal boyfriend.

…Which is why, when I woke up the following morning having no clue where I was only to find a naked redhead in bed beside me, I was much displeased.

* * *

AN- It should be kinda obvious, but this chapter's really only a prologue of sorts. That's why it's so short. I promise future chapters will be longer. But yeah… take three guesses at who Gold drunkenly spent the night with. The first two don't count. Ta ta~!


	2. Stalling Too Long

AN- And I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the (relatively short) wait. Actually, this is me updating faster than usual. Please don't expect this kind of pace from me, especially considering I'll be writing chapters about 2-4 thousand words long. That's hard work! And really, this is just a nice warning. I don't want you all to be disappointed… Anyway, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Haven't we already established this?

Warning: This chapter contains a semi-thorough description of the male anatomy. It's nothing too much, but… just thought I'd warn ya (hey, it _is _rated "M"…). Also, there is cursing (again, the rating…).

Edit: Snoaz pointed out some of my 'tense' mistakes and one minor grammatical error. Thanks!

* * *

**for Stalling too Long**

I'll admit: for about five minutes upon waking, I did nothing but stare at the person beside me, not bothering to resist the temptation to run my hands through her hair- it was soft and quite silky. My brain couldn't comprehend how I'd gone from drinking at the bar to waking up god-knows-where with a cute girl (and she's definitely a girl, because, no matter how drunk I may have gotten, there's _no_ _way _I'd take another _guy _to bed) nestled beside me, both of us completely bare.

Oh, wait. Drinking. Duh.

Anyways, this is definitely a problem. A _big _problem. A _muy grande problemo_!

All Spanish aside, I've gotta get out of here. Who knows what this broad will do when she wakes up? What if she's, like, a black belt in karate? I'd rather leave with my ass intact, thank you.

And if there were ever a good opportunity to do so, it would be _right now_.

Slowly, I start squirming away from her, edging closer to my end of the bed. I'm just about to begin pulling the covers off, when a hand clamps over my wrist tightly.

I freeze, and just barely resist the sudden temptation to scream like a little girl. Her hands are rough and calloused, just like a fighter's would be (the exact _opposite_ of her hair). Dear God, she's gonna wake up and I'll die.

In my mind's eye, I could see her waking up to find a stranger in her bed, and, of course, she'll be some kind of kick-ass fighter. I'll then proceed to get my butt thoroughly whooped.

This thought in mind, I turn around at such a pace that a snail could've lapped me. Oh, lord. My life practically flashed before my eyes… for nothing.

The redhead was still snoozing away peacefully, showing no signs of awareness whatsoever.

I heaved a sigh of relief, and took a few tentative tugs at my wrist. Unconscious she may be, but easy to escape from she was _not_. All my attempts did was make her grip tighten, almost to the point of pain. I was now effectively handcuffed to her.

I sighed and scooted back into the bed just a bit, knowing I wasn't going anywhere.

There goes my escape plan.

Seemingly sensing that my presence had returned, the girl huddled closer towards the warmth to the point where she was pressed up against my back.

Once again, I froze.

And there goes all my pride and dignity.

In addition to warm breath on my neck, I could feel a very _male _organ pressed against my legs.

I resisted the urge to cuss- _loudly_, that is. A few curses escaped my clenched teeth unbidden, but they were quiet enough that I didn't worry too much about waking my, uh, _companion._

My very _male _companion.

Yep.

Apparently, gender preferences and the fact that I have a girlfriend meant nothing to my alcohol-muddled brain last night, as here I've found myself in bed with another. And not just _any _other. An effing _guy!_

A guy. Complete with one X chromosome, one Y chromosome, two rough and calloused hands, girly hair, a Moby Dick, and, uh… other things. You know, the dangly bits.

At least, that's what I'm assuming. I'm sure as hell not _looking._

All these thoughts form a figurative club, which hits me over the head with the force of a train slamming into a stalled car. Finally, the epiphany really and truly strikes me: _Holy crap, I had sex with a guy._

Shame. _Lots _of shame bombards me, as does complete and utter mortification.

My only hope is that I topped---because, as if doing it with another male isn't bad enough, it'd be about as humiliating as could be if I were in the _girl's _position---and that's not saying much.

Silence be damned, I'm getting out of here _now_. I quickly rip my hand out of his grasp, much like yanking off a Band-Aid. Then, not waiting to see whether he'll unconsciously reach for me again or wake up, I'm throwing the blankets off myself faster than the speed of light and bolting out of bed. Once safely on the ground, I chance a glance behind me to see…

Amazing. He's still snoozing away, though now he seems to be frowning slightly. Since he doesn't strike me as the type to sleep till noon, I'm assuming he's the type to sleep off hangovers.

Just my luck.

I exhale the hugest sigh of relief ever, and then take a quick scan around the room, searching for my clothes.

The first thing I find is one of my socks. I slide it on my right foot, and walk around the room carefully until I deduce that its partner is, in fact, gone. The window is open, so I have an unpleasant feeling that I know where it is.

I locate my boxers strewn carelessly on the floor at the end of the bed, and quickly adorn them. My pants are all the way by the door- it's closed and locked.

The thought, _Well, he just couldn't wait to get me out of my pants, huh? _crosses my mind before I'm able to stop it, and I simultaneously flinch and color red.

I can't find my shirt. I assume that it was also thrown out the window while he and I were, uh… in the throes of _passion_, meaning it has joined my one sock god-knows where.

Maybe a hobo found and made good use of them.

I snicker at the thought---quietly, of course---before creeping across the creaking floorboards. Then, before I lose my nerve, I quickly slink back to his side of the bed and snatch his discarded shirt. He's asleep. He won't need it. _I_, on the other hand… it's autumn. The weather is _cold._ I'm not going out there without a shirt!

Slipping on the shirt (it fits surprisingly well), I tiptoe back to the door. My hand grasps the doorknob, ensuring that I'll soon be free. Free to pretend this never happened. Free to forget, although I don't remember much, anyway. And even though I'm _this close _to escaping from this nightmare…

I take one last look back at my sleeping sex buddy. He's still dozing, though it seems as if some awareness is coming back to him. He's curled up, trying to stay warm- in my haste to escape, I threw the blankets completely off of _both _of us. Huddled up like that, his face scrunched in a childish pout, he really does look like a woman.

I turn and sigh, opening the door. I recall how soft his hair felt. Damn… he really is the girliest man I've ever seen. I didn't realize I'd said that out loud until a voice stopped me halfway out the door.

"_Excuse _me?"

The voice was his, obviously. It was an unexpected voice, soft, yet deep. On any other occasion, I might've found it pleasant. But now... it was a voice dripping with venom and murderous intent. I stiffen and pray that he's still partially asleep. Maybe he'll think I'm a hallucination and drift back off to Dreamland.

As if sensing my desperate inward pleas, he growled, "I'm awake, and I know you're there."

I unfreeze and emit a loud sigh. I'd been _this close _to escaping, but _no_, I just _had_ to take one last look at him… I turn around slowly, knowing that now we'll _have _to talk about it. When I finally meet his eyes, I'm awestruck.

When asleep, he looks like a young girl, but when awake… his eyes are definitely his defining feature. They're a sharp silver color, and they cut you like steel. This guy has eyes that seem stuck on some sort of "badass" setting. Looking at those eyes, I find it hard to believe I ever thought he was a girl- though his hair looks girly no matter what he's doing.

Seemingly certain that I'll stay put, he finally moves his gaze to himself. He doesn't bother with embarrassment, and instead goes right to suspicion, looking between myself and his barren skin with wariness; his eyes narrowed even further when he took in the shirt I was wearing.

Silver Eyes gets out of bed and starts towards me… but only manages to hobble two feet when he crumples to the ground. "…Ow."

Now, this would've been the prime opportunity for me to run, but instead, I laugh. Not because his inability to walk is humorous, but because of _why _he can't walk. Clearly, it means that _I _was topping. After all, _I _didn't have to hobble around like a cripple. It may not mean much, but I still feel a small rush of pride come back to me.

The other guy gets up slowly, wincing in pain as he does so- I would feel sorry for him, but I'm too busy feeling prideful for having _conquered _him. He snarls at me, and all good feelings leave me. "Who are you, why the hell am I naked, and what the _fuck _have you done to me?"

If looks could kill, I would be long dead. I gulp. How to explain this… Well, I could go with the direct approach: _"Hey, guy, the truth is, we got hammered last night and had sex!" Pwnage. Death. No respawn. Game over._

…Not trying the direct approach, it is. Next option is to lie: _"I don't know! I don't know __**anything**__, I, uh… I just got here!" "No you didn't, you're wearing my shirt!" "So what, that doesn't prove anything!" More pwnage. More death._

Lying isn't gonna work, either. Seems like the best option would just be to run (since he _obviously _can't follow me, heh), but we seem to go to the same bar, and if we were to meet there again someday: _"Hey… don't I know you?" "Ahh! N-no, I don't believe we've ever met!" "I could swear I've seen your face before…" "F-funny… I don't recognize yours at all!" "…Wait a minute, you're that guy!" "__**What?! **__No I'm no- Ahhhhhhh!" Complete and utter pwnage. Death to the highest degree. Big game over._

Strike three. And this batter is: So. Very. Out.

Fed up with waiting, Silver Eyes snarls at me again, "Well? Tell me!"

I would tell you, you crazy, violent man, you, but… I've got nothing.

Well… _eff_.

* * *

*_muy grande problemo_- a very big problem

*Pwnage- a game term, basically meaning he'd get totally beaten up, or "owned"

*respawn- another game term, meaning after you're killed, you're brought back to life.

AN- And another chapter done! I had fun writing the little scenarios at the end here. Doesn't it seem like the kind of thing Gold would do (imagine how many ways he could escape from a problem, and envision his untimely demise; it's so weird, I love the thought of him imagining these things!)? The next chapter will contain a short conversation between our heroes, some making up between Gold and his lady, and… an unexpected reunion. Wait for it~!


	3. Thinking it Would be so Easy

AN- I'm back once more with another installment! Sorry that it took so long, folks. I haven't really been writing lately. Really. I've been reading more than anything. And watching Bones. Either way, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: …iownnothingthereyougothat'sallyagottaknowbuhbyenow.

Warning: _Slight _sexual encounter (unfortunately, not between our protagonist and you-know-who). Nothing too severe. A mention of uh, _paying attention _to breasts. If that offends you, skip from where Gold arrives at Crystal's to after the break (line).

Edit: Snoaz once again pointed out a mistake, plus I added the meaning down below for game terms.

* * *

**for Thinking it Would be so Easy**

We stayed in that stare off for a good two minutes or so, him coiled and ready to strike, me ready to make like a banana and _split_.

Finally, though, he backs down. Sighing, his silver gaze falls to his---bare---feet. "We… did something bad, right?"

Resigned acceptance. Self-pity. I can work with this! Putting on my best "sorry-I-screwed-you" face, I bite my lip and nod. "…That's one way to put it."

He raises an eyebrow, and for a fleeting moment I _swear _I see the quirk of a smile, but it disappears the next instant. "You better have been just as drunk and out of control as I was last night, or I'll kick your ass."

_Puh-lease. You won't be kicking anything anytime soon, cripple. _Since I am _not _an idiot with a death wish, I push those rather-amusing thoughts to the back of my mind and give him a quick nod. "Yep. Totally drunk. In fact, I don't remember anything."

This is true. The last thing I remember is Crys screeching at me like a banshee before making a dramatic exit. After that, I took one too many trips down Alcohol Avenue.

His steely eyes bore into mine as he searches for a hint of a lie. Then, he sighs again before bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temple. "Well then…"

And once again, we're in a staring contest. I don't think I've ever met a guy who looks you in the eye as much as this one does. I should be nervous, but for some reason, the tension seems to have dissipated, and now it's much more comfortable. Ya know, for a guy, he does have really pretty eyes…

"…about it."

I blink, frown, and then, just to show how stupid I am, ask, "Huh?"

There goes that suspicious brow of his again. And, to add insult to injury, he speaks next slowly in a monotone, as if I'm some kind of retard---he probably thinks I am. Great. "I said, since we both didn't mean it, we might as well just forget about it and go on with our lives. I mean, what are the chances that we'll meet again?"

Resisting the impulse to die of shock, I instead stutter out, "R-really?!" _Is he seriously gonna make it this easy for me? I mean, that would be like a gift from God. And I don't even believe in God._

He nods slowly and begins to limp over to where his boxers are hanging haphazardly over a chair. "Really."

I think, _You are an angel and I love you. Platonically, of course. I feel the need to say that, because, well, saying I love you right after we slept together… But that was completely the alcohol's fault, anyway. _I say, "Cool. That, uh, makes things much easier for the both of us, right?"

He nods and continues his quest for clothing.

An awkward silence hangs in the air and neither of us say anything until finally, he's standing in front of me, clothed in everything but his shirt. Which I have.

We both stare for a moment at the offending article, as if expecting it to come to life and give an explanation as to why _I'm _wearing it instead of him. Well, I'm staring at it like that, anyway. He redirected his questioning gaze my way a few seconds ago.

I squirm and wait for the inevitable.

"…I need my shirt back."

_What? No, "Why are you in my shirt, perv?" No awkward questions that my only answers to are completely lame? _Gawking, I respond, "Huh?" He glares, and I quickly tack on, "I mean… okay?"

I slip out of his shirt and swiftly hand it to him. He has it on in a matter of seconds.

We eye each other for a moment before he hesitantly extends a hand. "…Silver."

"Say what?" I got distracted by those pretty eyes again. Dammit. _And I need to stop thinking of them as __**pretty!**_

"My _name_. It's Silver."

What are the odds, right? I smile. "It, uh, definitely fits! Me, I'm Gold! While admittedly this wasn't the best way to meet, it's still good to---properly---meet you."

He shifts, and the small smile from before makes an unexpected comeback. "Whatever. Just go."

My grin covers over half my face, and I give a salute---"Yes, _sir_!"---before racing out the door, ignoring his semi-outraged splutters.

_You _**Level Up**_**! **__for escaping completely unscathed from your_---_sexual_---_encounter with a violent member of the same sex!_

My smile widens, but I manage to hold back its full mirth until I'm outside. There, I unleash my laughter, and it echoes in the street loudly.

…_and as a _**Bonus,** _you've gone completely _**Insane**_**!**_

I laugh harder.

* * *

Two hours and a nice hot shower later, I arrive at Crystal's door, fully intent on getting back in her good graces---and back in other places, as well. A few brisk knocks and she opens the door, a small frown adorning her lips.

Her expression changes from mild annoyance to puzzlement when she sees me. "Gold? What ar---mmph!"

That, my friends, is the sound of me interrupting her mid-sentence with a kiss that, if nothing else, makes _my _day.

You know how all those sappy---and crappy---romance novels always describe kisses? The heroine always just _melts _into it. That's what Crys does when we're canoodling. Really, if I could describe it in a _not _smutty-romance-novella way, I would.

But it's kind of hard to, when one moment she's fighting like a demon, and the next she's responding with such fervor that a bystander would think we hadn't seen each other in _months_, instead of just one day.

I smile against her parted lips and steer her forward enough so that we're both inside, and shut the door with my foot. Then, I back off and let her breathe.

I also lock the door.

After she catches her breath, Crys pouts up at me. "Why are you here, Gold?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. One moment, she's trying to cram her tongue down my throat, and the next, she's acting all haughty and implying I shouldn't be here? _Damn fickle, difficult woman._

Sometimes, I think Crystal's bipolar.

"I'm here…" I say slowly, "…to patch things up with my _girlfriend_. My girlfriend of _five years_, I might add. I mean, come on, Crys, are you _really _gonna end things over one stupid little incident?"

She averts her eyes. "…That's exactly what you said last time."

"I know. Because it was the same exact situation last time. You blew a gasket over one little insignificant thing."

I realize the moment the words are out that I've said the wrong thing, but unfortunately, clamping my hands over my mouth---which spoke _completely_ without my brain's permission---doesn't really help anything.

Her eyes have narrowed dangerously, and her lips have gone into a thin, frowny line. "I blew a gasket? Over something _insignificant?_"

_Well, bud, you've already dug your own grave. Might as well finish what you started. Who knows? Maybe you'll get out, yet. _"What I mean is, to you, it's important, I get that, but to me? We've been together _five years_, Crystal! Just because another woman catches my eye every now and then doesn't mean I'll just up and _leave _you!"

Her stricken face tells me I've hit the nail on the head.

So, instead of yelling at her more, I sigh, and touch my forehead to hers. "That's what you thought, right? Silly girl. You're the _only _one that I want, Crys."

A shallow intake of breath. "R-really?"

I smile lightly and give her a chaste peck. "Really."

Now that she's cooled down, I fully intend to finish what I started. So, I kiss her again, long and hard.

She can clearly see my intent, and once we've broken apart for air, she mumbles, "…Now?"

I nod and steer her towards her bedroom as if on autopilot while an image of red hair and breathy, _masculine_ moans fills my head.

_Dammit, man! Get out of my head! Don't make me remember those things! Especially not __**now!**_

The thoughts stick to me like glue, and against my will, I can feel _something _stirring. "Oh, yes," I mutter. "Right now."

Crys shrugs and smiles lightly. She may not say it, but I can see in her eyes she's just as eager as I am.

I'd like to say our "lovemaking" was gentle and such, but I'd totally be lying. We stopped being gentle ages ago.

Truthfully, we screw like rabbits---or horny devils. Whichever depiction you prefer.

In fact, I'd say I was probably even a little rougher than usual. I couldn't get the fragmented memories of Silver out of my mind until I'd spent a good ten minutes lapping---and sucking and _biting_---her breasts.

Crystal, at least, once she got past the initial discomfort, was quite pleased.

And I was probably pounding her into the mattress a bit harsher than usual, as well.

But any guilt I'd might've felt about going a little too hard on Crys was erased when, afterward, she asked if maybe we could do that more often.

* * *

About a week passed, and truthfully, I'd practically forgotten about my onetime sexual companion. After all, I'd had a full week of mind-blowing sex with my surprisingly-kinky girlfriend of five years. Not to mention, we hadn't argued once. About anything.

Life was good.

Then, Crystal got a call from her friend Yellow.

Now, a quick note about Yellow: I've actually only met the girl a couple times, even though she's Crys' best friend. That's because she lives really far away. Like, a whole day's drive far away. She's really sweet, really naïve, really _blonde_, and---even though she's technically older than both me and Crys---she looks like she's perpetually stuck at age twelve.

And she's engaged.

Anyways, she called up Crystal about three days ago squealing about her newly fiancée'd status, and they agreed to meet up Friday. That's today, by the way.

Yellow's spent the past day driving down here, along with another friend and that friend's boyfriend. At least, that's what I've gotten from Crystal's babbling. Her exact words were something along the lines of, "Omigosh, Gold! Yellow's _engaged_! And she's coming down here along with a friend she wants me to meet! We're gonna plan her wedding together! Plus that friend is bringing along a boyfriend---well, Yellow just called him a 'male friend', but what else could he be? So, will you come with me? To meet them?"

_Yeah, sure Crys, I'd love to_, I told her.

I regret that. She's spent the past three days talking about this rendezvous nonstop. And really, she only wants me along so I can somehow make it easier for her to befriend Yellow's mystery friend. I mean what's she gonna say? "Oh, you have a boyfriend? So do I! We'll be best friends for sure!"? Yeah, no.

Either way, she woke me up this morning at eight so I could get ready and prepped for my "boyfriend meets boyfriend" role as icebreaker.

We were supposed to meet at the Dragon Den Café at ten, but she dragged me out there a whole twenty minutes earlier.

That's why I had time to, in addition to ordering a cup of coffee and a doughnut, sit and stare out the window, waiting impatiently.

Life was, admittedly, mundane. But still good.

But, gazing out the window tiredly, I could see a very familiar face approaching, along with Yellow's familiar bobbing blonde ponytail.

…_Oh, fuck._

Yes, just one minute ago, I could honestly admit life was good.

When Silver walks into this café, life will become very, very bad.

Dammit.

* * *

***Level Up-** a staple of Role-Playing-Games; basically, after gaining enough experience (either through battling or completing missions, ect.), you gain a level, and get stronger/faster/smarter/ect.

***Bonus**- something you get in addition to what you would've gotten regardless. Like, getting an item from a monster to go along with the experience you got for defeating it.

***Insane- **call it a status ailment; it's basically the same as "confusion", where you lose control and do random things. So, when Gold says he's gone insane as a BONUS, it's a joke.

AN- Well? Was it worth waiting for? Next chapter will contain, in addition to Gold and Silver being obligatorily put in each other's company, the return of someone who I'm willing to bet none of you even knew appeared yet! ;) Look forward to it!


	4. Befriending Your Onetime Sex Partner

AN- I'm back relatively quickly! Whoo! Anyways, I don't have much to say here, other than having a not-related-to-the-rating warning: I'm being bold and deviating from the usual het pairs. I'm sure you all assumed that Yellow's fiancé is Red. But he's not (Red is still in the fic, however, as someone _else's _boy). I'm not going to spoil the surprise here, but rather let you find out in the chapter, but hopefully you won't hate me too much. I promise I didn't pick someone too bad! I tried to go with a relatively popular Yellow pairing (while still liking it myself)! I really do hope you guys still like my fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.

Warning: This chapter _definitely _earns the M rating at the end. Just so ya know.

* * *

**for Befriending Your Onetime Sex Partner**

Yellow walks in first, letting out a happy squeal when she sees Crys. In response, Crys gives a blinding smile back and squeezes my arm excitedly, but truthfully, I hardly notice. I'm kind of busy _freaking out_.

_Oh my god, Silver's gonna walk through that door next. I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed. I am so __**screwed!**_

But the next person to come in isn't Silver, at all. The next person to come in is someone who immediately draws the attention of every male---and quite a few jealous females---in the café. She's so gorgeous that I---temporarily---forget all about my troubles and strife. Suddenly, life is good again.

The coyly smiling beauty in the entrance is also something else. _Familiar_.

It's the goddess from the bar. You know, the one who caused Crys to go into a huff and storm off? And let me just say, even when she's _not _wearing that slinky little black dress of sexiness, this girl is still pretty damn _fine_---and if the sly look on her face is any indication, she knows it.

…And judging from the way Crystal's clenching onto my arm now---_ow_---I'm not the only one who recognizes her.

I try fruitlessly to ignore the pain shooting up my arm and give her a kind, loving smile. "Everything okay, Crys?" _Please let go of my arm before you break it. __**Please.**_

She doesn't let me go completely, but she does ease up considerably, much to my relief. "…No. It's fine."

I glance covertly towards the door to see if the female-among-all-females has moved. She has.

Now the person standing in the doorway, staring _right at me_, is Silver. And let me say, I'd give his face a solid rating of eight-point-five out of ten on the What-the-Fuck scale. Clearly he's just as shocked at this turn of events as I am.

Really, the only assumption I can make is that someone "up there" must hate the two of us. Or just decided to screw with us by letting Mistress Fate send us a cruel hand. Or both.

But now that brunette goddess is looping her arm with his---_you lucky bastard_---and leading him this way, following a rapidly approaching Yellow. The three of them stop right in front of an agitated Crys and a panicking me, with the blonde making swift introductions.

"Guys, this is Crystal, and her boyfriend Gold." Now she turns to us, face flickering with concern at our expressions. "And, um, the two I brought with me are Blue and Silver." Yellow plasters a wide smile on her face and bravely continues, "And surely we'll all become great friends and get along, _right_?"

…Oh, Yellow, you poor, unknowing girl. If only you realized how much some of us already _had _"gotten along" with each other…

Regardless, Crys and I both put out pseudo-smiles, and I stand and thrust out my hand, first, towards Blue. "As Yellow already said, I'm Gold. It's nice to meet you."

She gives a small smile and shakes my hand daintily. "You too."

And, since it's clearly expected, I turn robotically towards Silver, who is now wearing an expression akin to a deer caught in the headlights. I hesitantly offer out my hand. "It's, uh… nice to _meet_ you."

He stares at my hand like it's a two-headed alien before finally reaching out his own to shake mine. "…Really?"

Blue laughs and slings an arm around his shoulder, taking a moment to covertly send him an annoyed look---which I _totally _caught. "I'm sorry about him, you two. Silver isn't the most sociable person. But don't worry! Once you get to know him, he loosens up a bit and is _great _to hang around with!"

Crystal, who seems to have relaxed a smidge, giggles. "That's nice to know."

Blue gives a small chuckle in response and slides in the booth next to Crys, and they immediately begin chatting amicably. Yellow smiles in relief and motions for Silver to slide in next to _me_, which he probably does for the sole reason that he can't think of a good excuse not to.

I glance uncomfortably around the café, very much aware of the person sitting only half a foot away from me.

"So…" he murmurs, "…you have a girlfriend?"

…_And_, he jumps _right _into the awkwardness.

I not-so-subtly motion towards Blue. "And you don't?"

His steely eyes focus on the table, and he nibbles on his lip. "Well---"

But the aforementioned girlfriend, who had miraculously heard---_**damn, **__her ears are sharp!_---my flippant response, laughed and shook her head. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! Silver's like a brother to me!"

Then Blue promptly went back to her conversation with Yellow and Crys like she _hadn't _just completely butted into ours.

Still, her innocent words had hit their mark---suddenly Silver was looking more than a little downcast.

_Your _**Guest Party Member **_took major damage from the enemy's _**Incantation**_**!**_

I'm tempted to clap a hand on his shoulder and tell him that I understand the pain of having the object of your affection call you a _brother_---I mean, that's worse than the "we're just friends" remark---but I'm not gonna, cause I'm just a _bit_ afraid he'll bite me.

So instead, I whisper, "Cheer up, man. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Sure, she's one _hell _of a fish, but there will be others!"

He raises his head to give me an "are you serious?" look. "You know, surprisingly, that did little to make me feel better."

_Oh, really? Then why is that little smile from before back on your face? That "I'm slightly amused" smile?_

Of course, before I'm able to get all this out, Crys tugs on my arm. "Gold, we're trying to decide what color the bridesmaid dress should be. Which color do I look best in?"

This is my cue to slip into the role of charming, does-nothing-wrong boyfriend. "You look absolutely _gorgeous _in blue, Crys." I even give her a flirtatious wink.

A poorly covered snort of laughter comes from beside me as Crystal blushes prettily and turns to Blue. "Do you look good in blue?"

The brunette smiles. "Of course! I look pretty good in most colors, except yellow and brown. Now if only _my _boyfriend were here to throw lascivious compliments at me."

I chuckle, and Crys turns a dark shade of red.

Yellow doesn't seem to understand the meaning of "lascivious", however, because she smiles and says angelically, "Well, you know if Red were here he'd definitely be ready to give you admiration, if you asked."

More poorly disguised chuckles from Silver's direction, and I turn to him, just barely hearing Blue's response of, "…And I'm sure Green would also praise you like that, too, Yellow."

Over Crys and Blue's laughter and Yellow's confusion, I grin smugly at the redhead beside me and say, "You're laughing."

He blinks at me for a moment before turning away embarrassedly and murmuring, "So what? Everyone laughs once in a while…"

I raise an eyebrow. "Then why do you try to cover it up? Why not just let it out? Just _laugh_!"

He turns back around to give me a small glare. "…Maybe not all of us like drawing attention to ourselves."

I can't help it. I chuckle at first, and then start full-out guffawing.

Silver is slowly turning red in the face. "It's not funny!"

_Yes it is! The sheer stupidity of that logic is __**hilarious! **__I mean, don't you get that trying to __**stop **__from laughing draws attention to yourself?_

"What's not funny?" Three pairs of quizzical female eyes stare at us. Poor Silver looks like he's about to have a coronary.

**Danger**_**! **__The enemies are prepared to deal a _**Critical Blow, **_and your _**Guest Party Member **_is still in _**Critical Condition**_**!**_

"Uh… it's nothing, really. I mean, you'd kind of need to have heard the whole conversation to get the joke." They keep staring---_oh my god! Do they __**honestly **__expect me to tell them the whole conversation?_---and the pressure's on. So, I snap, "Well? Weren't you girls talking about boyfriends and dresses?" _Stop staring at me! Seriously!_

Slowly, they all go back to their own discussion, and Silver relaxes.

I turn to him and very seriously mutter, "I think I may understand why you don't like drawing attention to yourself now."

His small quirk of a smile is back, and he lets out a very small chuckle. "…I've learned that with Blue around, it's best to stay out of the limelight."

I give my own small bark of laughter at that. I may learn to like this guy, yet.

* * *

In the aftermath of the amazingly _not _disastrous lunch meeting, lots of things happened.

First, Silver and I became tentative friends---and I say tentative because while I kinda like the guy, the jury's still out on what he's thinking.

Next is that I found of that he actually has a place here. Now if you'll remember, Crys said that he was "coming down" along with Yellow and Blue. He apparently alternates between bunking at Blue's down in Pallet Town---what a backwater name---or her staying with him here in Violet City. This also explains why Crys and I saw Blue that night at the bar: she'd been staying here with Silver at the time! When I asked him what kind of job allowed for that kind of travel, he said he just did odd jobs for whoever asked. Apparently, he's the favorite pick for errand boy for the rich snobs both here _and _down in Pallet.

Now, the previous two events both happened at the end of our lunch meeting; they were just conversation topics we happened to get into. But the third and final thing happened that night. It's… hard to describe, really.

So I'll just tell what happened.

After Crys and I got back to my apartment, she spent a good hour or so gushing about how "great it was to see Yellow again", and "how cool Blue was". While I was happy that she had made a new friend and gotten an old one back, quite frankly, a guy can only take so much yapping.

So, I told her I was taking a shower---even though I'd had one just this morning---and asked if she'd start dinner.

The predicament arose when I got out.

There were two very delicious smelling plates of spaghetti sitting on the table. Next to them were two lit candles.

Unexpected candlelit dinner, check.

"Uh, Crys? Is there some kind of special occasion I'm forgetting?" I'd called out.

The girl in question had slinked---yes, _slinked_---out of a dark corner, wearing a teddy I'd only every seen her wear once or twice before---both times, she hadn't been wearing it for very long, either, if you get my drift. She was holding a bottle of wine.

Sexy dining companion, check. Alcohol, check.

Despite my complete and utter confusion, seeing her in that teddy still made me a very happy camper, so I'd smiled and asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

It completely ruined the mood she'd established, but Crys started giggling, anyway. "Actually… it was Blue's idea. She said that going all out like this every once and a while was good for a relationship."

Why am I not surprised? "Next time you see her, tell her she's an expert when it comes to teaching the fine art of seduction."

She giggled harder before approaching the table. "Well, let's not all my hard work go to waste, Gold. We'll eat, and then we'll have fun. Okay?"

I'd nodded and even gone so far as to pull her chair out for her chivalrously. "Milady."

She'd slapped my arm playfully. "Oh, stop it, Gold! That's going to far!"

Now, I know this seems perfect. How could things go wrong? Well, in the midst of our romantic tryst…

* * *

_Four drinks in front of me. The music is gone; all I can hear is a loud buzzing. Is there a hoard of bees in here?_

…_If I can still think thoughts that ridiculous, I'm clearly not drunk enough._

_I slam more cash on the table and croak, "Give me another!" The three-headed bartender gives me a dubious look, but pours another glass and sets it down._

_A small shuffle as a short redhead sits beside me. The girl---no, boy, I realize peering into his eyes---seems sad, though it's hard to tell. Except for his steely eyes, which I can see clearly, he's all blurry._

_He eyes the four empty glasses in front of me and snatches the one I'd just gotten, downing it quickly himself. "…Don't you think you've had enough?"_

* * *

This particular tidbit of a memory came to me suddenly without warning just after I'd taken my first bite of the delicacy Crys made.

I started choking in surprise, and she immediately freaked out. "Gold! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I'd nodded thumped my chest a couple times, forcing the spaghetti down. "…Yeah, Crys. I'm fine. I just… took too big of a bite, is all. Really."

She had looked at me worriedly, but went back to her food. I warily did the same. But a mere five minutes later…

* * *

_He mutters, "You see that girl out there on the dance floor?" All I see on the dance floor is a giant, writhing, black mass._

"…_Yeah."_

_He sighs and orders a third drink. "…I know her."_

"_Then why aren't ya out there with her?"_

_His face is turning slightly red from the alcohol. Wuss. I can take way more than him. I've had __**five!**_

…_Why is the room spinning?_

_He orders another and mutter-slurs, "…'cause even those morons on the dance floor have a better shot wit' her 'an me."_

"_Why?"_

_He clenches his fists and quickly gulps down his fourth glass. "Well, she's got a boyfriend. And she thinks I'm 'er little brother."_

"_Tha' sucks, man. Incest isn' cool." I'm thinking, _while your problems are interesting and everything, I've got my own. Crys is pissed at me _again_, and I'm not gonna have sex tonight. And I'm horny.

"…_Tell me 'bout it…" Suddenly, he stands. "Tha's it! I'll tell 'er how I sheel! 'M __**not **__her brother!"_

_He makes it about two wobbled steps before he crashes sideways. Into me._

_I'm knocked clean off the stool and onto the floor. Once I catch my breath, I look up to see that he's on top of me. Gazing at me through murkily drunken silver eyes._

…_Ya know, if I squint hard enough and focus on his hair, I could totally convince myself he's a girl…_

_I start leaning up, and, hesitantly, he starts leaning down…_

* * *

I bolt up from my seat. My predicament is this: the pieces of the puzzle that is my memory are all starting to fill in, when I _don't want them to_!

As of today, I hate puzzles.

Crys is rightfully shocked. "_Gold! _What's going on?!"

I grit my teeth. "It's nothing, really! It's just---" Having dinner with you is making me remember how Silver and I _really _met, so we really need to skip to the having fun part---and I hope to _god _that I don't have memories of that part of our meeting resurface. "---seeing you in that sexy teddy is too much to bear, Crys. Can we get to the second part of your expectations for tonight?"

She eyes me warily. "…You're sure in a hurry tonight…"

_Shit, man, she's suspicious now! _"…That's because I'm not used to having to see you look so _erotic_. It's _very_, erm, arousing."

She smiles---_gotcha!_---and takes my arm, leading me towards the bed...

* * *

_Once the hotel door is closed---and locked---I push him so his back is to it and kiss him forcefully. He parts his lips to allow my tongue access, and his nimble hands are deftly working on getting my pants off. It turns out he is __**very **__good with his hands._

_I moan…_

* * *

…and kiss her so ferociously that if it weren't for the fact that she's responding in kind, people would think I'm attacking her.

I'm keeping my hands anchored to her breasts---teasing, twisting, _squeezing_---in the hope that reminding myself the person with me now is a _woman _will get the memories to stop flowing in.

And then she's wrapping her legs around me and I'm in and I'm pounding, pounding, pounding…

* * *

…_He's wincing, biting out the occasional explicative of pain._

_I'm pounding hard, fast, furiously burning away in drunken desire. His nails are clawing my back, scratching painfully but sensually. He draws blood once._

_I stop, because he's clearly hurting. "Does it hurt bad enough to cry?" I'm shocked to hear my voice so low, so husky._

_He nods. "…But I won't cry. Besides, it was just getting good. Don't stop now."_

_So, I begin again, and eventually his pain moans take on a more pleasured tone._

_He's nibbling on the shell of my ear, one hand working away on my nipples, the other going down, down…_

_I'm so close…_

* * *

…so close!

* * *

_He tugs._

* * *

I orgasm.

* * *

***Guest Party Member**- a common feature in Role-Playing-Games; they are characters who TEMPORARILY join with the hero/team. Occasionally, they become actual party members eventually. In this case, Gold is the "hero", so Silver… you get it.

***Incantation**- erm, basically, it's like when the enemy chants a spell. In this case, the "spell" is Blue saying Silver's like a brother to her

***Critical Blow**- a hit that does more damage than regular (the girls would give Silver a "critical blow" to his dignity if they knew what was so funny)

***Critical Condition**- when an ally is "low on health", about to be taken down, ect.

AN- So? What did you all think? I tried to make it longer than usual, and I added some G/S action that I'm sure you were all waiting for (unfortunately, it's all memories; it'll still be at least a little while before you get anything more than that). Erm, if you couldn't understand anything, or have questions, you can always ask in reviews (I know this chap's probably a little confusing, what with the drunken slurring and going back and forth between memory and present). And, just so ya know, I didn't intend to have so many breaks. Originally, in between each flashback and present, I had twenty hyphens, but the site automatically changed it! Also, it _might _be a while before I update. See, I've been wanting to work on this one fic (it's a Kingdom Hearts fic) for the longest time, but have been busy with this and my other stories, so… I hope you all don't mind too much. I promise I'll get back to this before too long, okay?


	5. Thinking the Problem Would Solve Itself

AN- *goes back to chapter 2 and throws a brick* And, I'm back! Thank you all for those LOVELY reviews! Seriously, I run on those things. Sorry for the wait. *cough I hate the title for this chapter but couldn't think of anything better; if you can, please tell me! cough* Enjoy!

**lilacbird**, I'm glad you like my story, and while I didn't actually _intend _to make Gold come across as hate-able (I did purposefully make him slightly jerk-ish, though…), I do plan on having him "get better" throughout the fic, so hopefully you'll grow to like him. ^_^

**Shay-chan **& **Adilet, **Thanks for reviewing and telling me that my setup for the last chapter wasn't quite as confusing as it seemed (I really thought it was, so…).

Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe, but then again, I don't own much of anything. Like The Sims 3 (or Birth by Sleep, or FF13), for instance… *pout*

* * *

**for Thinking the Problem Would Solve Itself**

The following morning, I whined and complained – at one point, I might have even _begged_ – for at least a full hour in an attempt to get Crys to leave me behind in visiting Silver (also known as The-Guy-I've-Had-Sex-With) and Those-People-Who-No-Longer-Matter-Anymore, but to no avail. Short of me suddenly acquiring a fatal illness, nothing would convince her to let me skip out on today's get-together.

Sadly enough, the only thing stopping me from faking such a condition was the knowledge that Crys would drag me straight to the hospital, where I'd be outed in moments.

And in the end, my struggles to keep as far away from Silver were moot, anyway. Upon arriving at that same café, Yellow informed us that both he and Blue had opted to stay back at his apartment and unpack her stuff.

_I wasted my melodramatic talents away for nothing?_

I stare sullenly out the window.

"So, Yellow. Give me details! How did he pop the question?"

I cringe, realizing belatedly that having just these two as company might actually be worse. I'm going to be forced to listen to marriage talk. Just great…

"Well, he…"

Trying futilely to tune them out, I readjust my position into one that's more comfortable, and continue scowling at my reflection. _Okay, man. Just ignore them. Think happy thoughts. Uh... kittens and puppies are happy._

I roll my eyes at my own train of thought. _No, they're cute and cuddly, in a sickeningly sweet way. That was a girly happy thought. Try again._

…_Skateboarding. Yeah. Skateboarding! I love that! Sailing past people on the street, feeling the wind whipping. It's exhilarating._

…_But it's been ages since I've actually been able to go out and do it._

I sigh. Dammit, that just depressed me. Now I want to go skateboarding, but I can't – because I'm stuck here! Ugh!

_Hrm, happy thoughts, happy thoughts… Ooh, I got it! Sex! Perverse of me to think of it here and now, but at least it'll keep me satisfied while they talk about the horror that is marriage. Yeah. I like sex. I like having sex, preferably with my girlfriend…_

Out of my peripheral vision, I see a red haired woman walk past the window. _Red hair. Silver. _I shake my head and try to direct my thoughts back to the previous topic. _Don't think about him. Think about sex. Yeah, sex. Sex with Silver… No. __**No!**_

I resist the _very _tempting idea of beating my head against the table until I lose consciousness and promptly close that train of thought off. Between listening to the two girls beside me or letting my mind wander and risk it coming back to _him_, I pick the lesser of two evils.

Chancing a glance at Crys, I see that she's got a thoughtful, yet slightly disappointed look on her face. "Hmm, really? That's not very romantic…"

Yellow blushes and shrugs. "Well, _he's_ not very romantic. But I still love him…"

Crys smiles at the blonde's expression before moving on to a new topic. "Who will be the Best Man?"

"Well, probably Red. He and Green are great friends, after all…"

I stare at the two of them in mild disbelief. _Didn't she __**just **__get engaged like a week ago? Isn't it a bit soon to be planning the wedding details? And they were talking about it yesterday, too…_

"Isn't it a bit soon to be planning your wedding?" The words slip through unbidden, like they often do, and of course their reaction is instantaneous.

**Danger**_**!**__ You have attracted an enemy_ **Mob**_**!**_

Crys glares at me, and Yellow just looks up at me through big doe eyes, an expression of hurt and confusion adorning her face. "W-why is it too soon?"

_Oh, shit. _My mind races to come up with a good excuse, and I look up at the ceiling. _If there's a God up there, __**help**__! _"Well… it's just… you just got engaged, right? I mean, a lot of things could happen that would result in the wedding being called off, and –"

I clamp my mouth shut at their stricken expressions and again consider the merits of a self-induced coma.

Crys recovers first and grabs my arm, nails digging into me painfully. She smiles sweetly – that is to say, she looks sweet, but there is a great evil lurking nearby… _I hope she doesn't_ – and asks, "Gold, may I speak to you outside?"

I'm doomed.

Sure enough, the moment the door bangs shut, she rounds on me, eyes like daggers. "What were you _thinking_?"

"It was an honest question!" I defend myself weakly. Her glare intensifies tenfold. _Keep digging, buddy. If the look she's giving you is any indication, she's all too willing to send you to an early grave._

**Danger**_**! **__A powerful _**Boss **_approaches!_

Crys clenches her fists tightly and breathes heavily through her mouth. Years of knowing her tell me that she is – thank my lucky stars – trying to calm down.

While waiting for her to become rational, the random thought strikes me – _Why am I so scared of her when I'm a cop? When it comes down to it, she's no real threat, so what's with my instinctual fear of her? And Silver, for that matter…_

Of course, she interrupts my disturbing revelation. "My point is, Gold, you can't go and tell a recently engaged and crazy in love woman that the wedding might not happen! Now she'll be terrified that you're right! Do you know how long it'll take me to console her and banish those thoughts from her mind?"

I pause to really think, but still don't know. So I guess. "Uh… a couple of hours?"

Crys rolls her eyes. "_Please_. We'll be lucky if she's forgotten about it when she's walking down the aisle!"

I sigh and throw my hands up in the air. "Ugh! Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I was just trying to be rational, or, God forbid, realistic."

She shakes her head, but there's a smile behind those blue orbs. "That's the thing, Gold – getting married isn't about realism. It's about idealism and romanticism. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

She sighs. "I suppose you wouldn't, considering you don't even like marriage. Look, what I'm trying to say is that this is _her _time. It's up to her – and her fiancé – whether or not they'll be married. But before then, she's at least allowed to fantasize, you see?"

I smile. "A little… I guess. But what are you getting at, here?"

Crys rolls her eyes and smiles lovingly before giving my shoulder an affectionate smack. "I'm saying, 'go away, you party pooper'. You're free to go home, and let us girls be idealistic, okay?"

I pretend to take offense, although inwardly I'm celebrating at my brilliant escape from the clutches of girlish evil. "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm always nothing short of the life of the party!"

She turns and goes back into the café, bidding me goodbye with a wave and a muttered, "Whatever you say."

_You _**Level Up**_**! **__from defeating the _**Boss**_**!

* * *

**_

So I go home. I go home and turn on the television, intent on wasting my afternoon away from both Crys and work by watching some quality TV. I go home and realize with horror that there _is _no "quality TV" on in the middle of a weekday.

I go home and sulk.

I attempt a nap, but ten minutes – ten _long _minutes, of suffering through thoughts of red hair, nails on my back, deft and capable hands, ugh, please _stop this_ – later, I get back up, realizing that this just isn't going to work.

I call Falkner – Falkner being a fellow police officer, and also a fairly close friend.

When I ask about any recent crimes that he would possibly need my help with, he is understandably suspicious. "It's your day off, and you're _asking _for work? But you were so looking forward to today, Gold. What's up?"

I tell him everything – and by everything, I mean to say that I told him that I had escaped from the clutches of Crys and a future Bridezilla only to discover that afternoon TV sucked and I was bored. So basically, I told him nothing. _Geez, I might as well have lied, dammit! I could have at least said something that made it seem like I had a life!_

…_Like what? I actually want to work so I can be distracted from thoughts of the guy I had sex with and can't get out of my head? Yeah, right…_

Over the line, I hear him sigh. "Unfortunately for you, the city's been pretty tame recently. Not a single crime in days. If you really want to do something, go on patrol."

Damn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I'm cruising through town in my sleek police car, blaring the radio loudly in a pathetic attempt to drown out my own thoughts. Just as Falkner said, not a thing seems out of place. No locked room murders, no missing children, no stolen lawn gnomes…

On a normal day, I'd be happy to see Violet City in such a peaceful state. Today, I'd give almost anything for an involving case. _Where's a damn criminal when you need one? At this rate, I'd settle for a gas station robbery…_

One hour and a repeated patrol of my entire route later, I had successfully managed to not think of Silver, but at the price of my sanity. So, before I took up the same route again, I decided to be adventurous and took a side road that I'd left alone the previous two trips.

Twenty minutes, eight songs, and two left turns later, I found myself in a familiar locale.

Only about two blocks away from the Electric Shock was a small, rundown motel. It wasn't pretty by any means, but it was also the closest lodging two drunk and horny people could hope to find.

_This was where Silver and I…_

I gulp and force the thought out of my mind, knowing the memories are only seconds behind it. And sure enough – _Sucking at his neck, he's running his hands through my hair, mouth on mouth, dancing tongues, he tastes like raspberries…_

I groan and lay my head against the wheel, trying desperately to fight off the wave of arousal. _Why is this happening…?_

Once I've regained control, I begin driving once more, surveying the area. The motel was a good indicator on its own, but this area is clearly the bad side that every town has. There's even a homeless man in the alley, sitting atop his box home. To add to the stereotypical-ness of it, he's even got a coffee mug that is clearly meant for people to give him money.

The only thing that doesn't fit with his image is the shirt.

It's fairly nice; not yet too grungy. What gets me is that it seems familiar. I slow to a halt and stare at it for a few seconds before it hits me – it's mine. _Oh, the irony…_

And then I laugh. I laugh loud and heartily, and get out to approach the nervous man. "M-may I help you, officer?"

I give him a generous smile while holding back snickers before pulling out a twenty and placing it in the mug. "Nice shirt."

I get back in my car and drive away before he has the chance to thank me, still laughing.

* * *

I make it all the way home still happy, but that's when my mood sours as I realize – I've still got a problem. I almost lost it today, and I didn't even _see _Silver.

The memories are plaguing me, like I'm watching a movie and I can't leave. _Skillful hands squeezing and rubbing me – __**oh!**__ – while he licks and nibbles on my ear, leaving it tender and red and…_

I let out a stream of curses and go take a cold shower.

Then I find the scribbled address that Blue had _insisted _we have for whatever reason and start driving.

Fifteen minutes and five loud raps on the door later, Silver opens it, a hint of annoyance on his features. When he sees it's me, however, his expression gives way to confusion and shock.

He begins, "Wha—"

I cut him off with a cliché phrase I'd hoped to go my entire life without saying.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Boss- **A more powerful, non-standard enemy that you fight, usually in order to progress the story. In Pokémon, Gym Leaders would be bosses.

**Mob- **A group of enemies, to my knowledge. Generally, two enemies wouldn't constitute a "mob", but I'm accounting for the fact that against one person who made such a bad mistake, two people is more than enough to overwhelm him.

AN- Hey look! A brick (joke)! I felt the need to do that. This wasn't as long as I'd like it to be, but... Now, honestly, I'm stupid enough to have like four or five chaptered fics. My profile shows that I've put this one as the one I'm most focused on, but I still do want to update the others (Plus, I've got all these oneshots building up in my brain that I wanna write). What I'm saying is that it might be a while before I update. I hope that's not too much of a problem.


	6. Trying to Fix the Mess You're In

AN - Sorryyy for the wait, guys! Life and obsessive addiction to other fandoms happened. BUT, I'm back, and I actually like this chapter, which is rare (although I tend to like chapters for this fic more than other stories of mine; something about writing as Gold appeals to me and brings out a style I like, I guess). Only thing I don't like is the title, which I just made up on the fly. Meh. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks as always to the loyal fans who keep me going with kind reviews! ^_^

* * *

**for Trying to Fix the Mess You're In**

He lets me in without another word, eyes conveying that he, too, understands the seriousness of the situation.

And me, for all I know that we _have_ to talk about this, it certainly doesn't mean I _want _to. And damn if I know how to start. So I stall.

I shuffle into the apartment, eyes downcast, and mumble, "Nice place you got here."

He's silent in response, and I stare awkwardly at my shoes. _Come on, man, it was a simple compliment; all you have to do is accept it! Can this __**get**__ any more awkward?_

Finally, he replies, "Oh, really? Did you prefer the unpacked boxes littering the room or the paint peeling off the wall more?"

_Yes, yes it can. _His words are enough to actually make me _look_, and, wow, yeah, this place is kinda…

"I thought you've lived here for a while?"

I can hear him shifting his weight, and his response has a slight undercurrent of annoyance to it. "In Violet City, yeah. But this particular apartment is new; due to a string of jobs that didn't pay well I wasn't able to afford my old apartment and had to move."

"So… you haven't had time to settle in here, or…" _Or fix the place up a little. It's kind of a dump._

"I keep hoping that I come into enough money that I can go back to my old apartment. "

_Well, that makes sense. _"Blue can't slip you a check to cover what you can't pay? She's rooming with you, after all."

He lets out an irritated sigh. "We already split the rent fifty-fifty. Plus she has a strict no borrowing or lending policy when it comes to money. Now are you going to quit stalling, or are you going to continue wasting our time with these pointless questions?"

_I'll give him one thing, this guy doesn't beat around the bush. Straight to the point._

I run my hand through my hair and turn to face him, exhaling nervously. "Okay, okay…"

He crosses his arms and steels his expression. "Well?"

"I…" _Oh, god, how do I say it? _"…yesterday…" _Is blurting it out really the only way? Is it genuinely not possible to ease into this in a manner as subtle and painless as possible?_

Silver heaves a sigh and gives me a pointed look. I sort of feel like shrinking under his stare.

_Damn, I guess so._ I breathe in, and then back out quickly, and start over. "Yesterday, my memory… started to return. My memory of what went down that night. I pretty much remember it all now."

His expression remains solid, though when he speaks, his voice wavers slightly, belying his forced nonchalance. "…Me too. It all came to me last night, in a dream."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "…You, too, huh? Well, at least you got it all in one shot over the night. That's gotta be better than getting it in bits and pieces at inopportune times like I have."

He gives me an unsympathetic look. "Not even close. You try dealing with Blue when she knows you had a sex dream. She was giving me these sly, knowing looks all morning, when she wasn't out-and-out teasing me."

I raise an eyebrow at this admission, to which he blushes lightly and looks away. "And how did she know about this, again?"

At this point, he's turning so red I almost expect him to burst into flame. Kind of makes me feel bad for the guy. However, I still want to know, so when he doesn't answer after a minute, I poke him in the shoulder and repeat the question.

He stares holes in his feet and mumbles, "Apparently, I was quite… _vocal_ in my sleep. I woke her up."

I chuckle at that, and almost break into full-out laughter, but stop when I realize—

"Oh shit, you didn't say my _name_ out loud, did you?"

Still pretty red in the face, he glares at me, steely eyes piercing me to the core. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm pretty sure we didn't even know each other's names at that point, anyway."

I roll my eyes. _Weak deflection, dude, I mean seriously. I expected better from you._ "Yeah, at the time itself, we were nothing more than willing bodies to each other, but you know who I am now. What's to stop your dreaming self from slapping a label on someone you retroactively know? When I remembered, I didn't think of you in the memory as, 'that guy I don't know who I accidentally boinked', I thought of you as Silver."

He stares at me sort of uncomprehendingly, and when I wave a hand in front of his face and he doesn't snap at it (or even look at it), I worry that maybe I said something that temporarily shut his brain down.

I run back over what I said in my head. _…Oh. Oh, god… __**boinked? **__Really? Fuck, I can't believe I said that…_

Silver finally recovers and brings a hand up to his face in a poor attempt to hide the redness in his cheeks. "…I can't believe you said that."

"Ah…" _Quick, change the subject! _I shift on my feet and squeak, "So where is Blue, anyway?"

I'm almost afraid he'll call me out for stalling again, but he simply crosses his arms and replies, "She went out about an hour ago. I'd guess she probably went to join Yellow and your girlfriend."

I nod and pretend to be highly interested in this train of thought. "That's funny. Yellow said this morning that the reason the two of you _weren't _coming to join us was because you were staying to unpack." At this, I chance another glance around the room, my gaze sweeping over countless boxes all over the place; some opened and partially unpacked, others still sealed tight.

He clears his throat and plays along, "Yeah. Blue couldn't stand seeing the apartment this way, so she demanded that we clean it up a little. But one-and-a-half boxes in, she got bored and left."

I offer a joking smile and crack, "She is clearly the ideal housewife."

Silver sends me a light glare, but I can tell he's still making an effort to keep the mood light. "Don't judge her; she just gets this way sometimes. Kind of… _flighty_. The good thing about Red is that he keeps her grounded. So when she doesn't see him for a while…"

"She goes stir-crazy?" I finish.

Finally, he gives a small smile – it makes my breath catch, and I feel like kicking myself just for feeling that way – and says, "Something like that."

We both share a laugh, and there's this warm, contented feeling bubbling up in my chest. Just for a moment, it feels like everything's going to work out.

Silver straightens and murmurs, "So." I can hear the nervousness in his tone, and just like that, the comfortable atmosphere shatters. "About the… situation. Any ideas?"

I'm still reeling from the mood whiplash, and looking at him with that cute – _no, not cute! What am I thinking?_ – worried look on his face is making me remember things I'd rather forget.

Everything, from the feel of my lips on his – it turns out he's the type that likes to nibble on his partner's lips – to the pressure of myself inside him; it's all running through the back of my head like a bad porno set to infinitely replay. And I… _Oh, god, I __**cannot**__ be getting turned on right now!_

I inhale sharply and turn so he can't see me — it's a bit too late for me to hope he didn't see the flush on my face, but I can pray he won't see the erection I'm fighting. "How about you move down to Pallet Town permanently and live there forever so we never have to see each other again? Give it a few weeks, and we can forget about this whole shebang."

"_Or_, how about _you_ move _instead_, asshole?" His voice has such a scathing, cutting tone, and _oh god there's no way he doesn't know what I'm thinking about right now_.

I bit my lip and try to fight the surge of memories pounding – _pounding, pounding, I'm going in as deep as I can, and he's just taking it, biting his lip to keep from crying out, digging into my back and sharing his pain with me; I'll definitely have marks tomorrow_ – around in my brain. "What? It's a valid solution! You only live here half the time, anyway, and you don't like this apartment, so why not get rid of it?"

"What are you, _five_?" he snarls.

**Danger**_**!**__ You have entered into battle with an enemy_ **Boss**_**!**__ Will you_ **Aggress **_or_ **Abscond**_**?**_

"I sure hope not; that's make you a pedophile!" _**Aggress.**_

He punches me. And, yeah, ok: I kinda deserved it. More than kind of. Not only was my comment ten kinds of stupid, it also makes me out to be a jackass. _Maybe I am a jackass. God, I don't even know any more…_

He has quite a wicked right hook. It sends me sprawling to the ground — thankfully I don't land of any of the boxes, marked fragile or otherwise — and seeing stars. Silver continues his impressive assault by clambering on top of me and grabbing me by the shoulders, shaking me roughly. He's yelling something hoarsely, but in my dazed state, I'm not catching a single word.

I wait until he's calmed down enough to stop semi-throttling me — and until my head has stopped spinning — to mutter, "…I'm sorry."

He just glares at me, still seething. I almost think I see steam coming from him, and have to choke back a laugh. Then I stop and wonder if maybe my head hit the floor a bit harder than I thought.

I sigh and try to not think about how he's on top of me, and curse myself for failing_. I shouldn't be so hyperaware of something like this, dammit!_ "Look, I shouldn't have said that, okay? I panicked and resorted to my first line of defense, which just so happens to be acting really obnoxious."

It's pretty obvious that he's still angry, but he slowly gets up off of me and even offers a hand to help me get back on my feet. "When you say obnoxious…" he sneers, "…you mean even more than normally, right?"

Rubbing at my head, I let out an apologetic chuckle and look at my feet. "Yeah, something like that."

Silver lets out a puff of breath, and I can almost feel his temper deflating with it. He takes one last stab at an insult with, "You know you're a douche, right?"

I just laugh and reply, "Dude, no one says that anymore. If you're gonna call me names, at least do it right. Try something like 'dick' or 'jackass' instead, okay?"

He lets out a small chuckle, and that smile is back, along with that funny feeling and _shit maybe I shouldn't try and get him to smile_. "You're kind of proving my point, here."

_You_ **Level Up**_**!**_ _from defeating the_ **Boss**_**!**_

I just smile — probably stupidly — at him. His gaze fixes on me, and I squirm a little under the pressure. The gears are churning in his head, and I find that I'm almost dying to know what he's thinking right now while he pins me with that intense stare.

Finally, he takes a shuddered breath and looks away. "I… I may have an idea."

I shrug. "Well, let's hear it. We're wasting daylight here, and the sooner we figure this out, the sooner we can get back to our daily lives."

He glances up at me and catches my eyes, before quickly averting his gaze once more. _Is he… blushing? Nah, can't be. _He clears his throat and starts, "It's going to sound really weird and stupid, and pretty much the exact opposite of what you'd expect, but just don't freak out, okay? Just listen and bear with me and give me time to explain the logic behind it before you go crazy."

He's rambling, and that has me a bit worried already, along with his line of this being completely the opposite of what I'd expect, but I nod an affirmative anyway. "Okay…"

He stares at me hesitantly, as if looking at a ticking time bomb. Finally, he opens his mouth and says:

"We should have sex."

* * *

***Aggress**- Basically, attack

***Abscond**- Basically, run

AN - Yay Homestuck reference. It's the reason I used the Aggress/Abscond as opposed to simply attack/defend. Anyway. I'm horrible for not updating in forever and then finally updating with a huge CLIFFHANGER. I know, I'm bad. I should totally burn in hell for this, right? But assuming my motivation to write doesn't disappear into thin air in the next few days, I am hoping to whip up another chapter pretty soon, so you won't have to wait long (hopefully). Again, sorry for the long wait in this chapter, and thanks as always for reviews, which do in fact motivate me to write more, even if it doesn't always seem like it. ^_^


	7. Having an Overactive Libido

AN - Hi, guys! Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm really sorry about that. I've kinda let myself get really obsessed with all these other fandoms, so my PokeSpe fics have been sitting in the corner gathering dust. But I figured, for _some reason_, this fic is pretty popular, and I do have a fondness for it myself, so I worked hard to crank out another update for you. With college and the like, I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise I'm not abandoning this fic, okay? Keep waiting and you'll get your sexytimes yet. Heck, this chapter has a fair bit...

Oh, also, I have a question. Should I raise this to MA, as opposed to just M? I mean, I firmly believe that this is tame enough for any sixteen year old to handle (I know I read worse stuff at that age), but just judging from what the guidelines tell me it should be MA, even if I personally don't think it's that explicit.

* * *

**for Having an Overactive Libido**

My mind shuts down instantly. I know Silver said not to freak out and let him explain the logic behind his thinking, but… _Have sex… with you?_

I'm reeling in a dazed panic from his words, and am hanging by shreds of sanity, barely avoiding flying off the handle. I mean, what the hell! _How in god's name is having sex going to __**help**__ us?! It'll only make things worse!_

My brain is working at the speed of light, rationalizing and trying its utmost to figure out how Silver managed to come to the solution he did – and it's coming up frustratingly blank.

Meanwhile, my mouth has disconnected from my frazzled head, and is rambling incessantly. "H-have… sex? Wh-what the — how will that — _why_ would you — I don't — just, _what_—"

Silver stares at me with unsympathetic eyes and lets out a growl in frustration. "No, that's why I told you to listen! Just—" he stalks towards me and clamps his hands on my shoulders, and I throw them off, backing into the wall, "—just _calm down_, and listen to me!"

"_Listen_?!" I gasp, "I, I don't even — what are you _thinking_? Are you just _insane_, or—"

"_No!_" Silver snarls, and there's this desperation in his eyes that scares and entices me and — _and I just don't understand. What is going on?!_ He closes the distance between us and again grabs me by the shoulders. "Just _shut up_ for, for two seconds!" he screams, and there's something almost animalistic about it all, the hard, fierce glint in his eyes.

Like a man facing a true predator, instinct takes over and I freeze in the face of danger. With our gazes locked, it seems as if time slows down, and my internal voice finally stops; for one blissful moment, my head is clear, free from my gripping emotions and unvoiced thoughts.

Silver searches my eyes for some sign that I'm finally calm and, seemingly finding it, drops his hands from where they'd been clenched uncomfortably tight on my shoulders.

He heaves a giant sigh and mutters, "…I _told_ you not to freak out. Just, let me explain…" He sighs again, and runs a hand through his hair.

My heartbeat finally slows down to something resembling a normal pace in my chest, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Whatever logic he's using, whatever scheme he's cooked up… I'm ready for it.

So, I open my mouth and say, "I'm listening."

Silver tells me. He spends several minutes drilling into my head that the only reason we hooked up in the first place is because we were both completely drunk off our asses — as if I didn't already know that — and then goes on to explain that we're only _still_ plagued by desire for each other because of some horrible miscommunication between our brains and our bodies. Or something like that.

"At our deepest level, people are primal creatures; we seek contact and… _sex_. After all, it's how we reproduce, so it's ingrained into us. We were hammered that night, to put it lightly, and so rational thought took a backseat to lust and instinct. _Because_ we were so inebriated, the factors that generally would've been present to make us stop — namely, rationality — weren't there. And so what was left of our thought processes, the deeper, animalistic part was in complete control. We had sex, and on a base level it was good because it's ingrained into us on the most primal level that sex is good."

I stare at him blankly as he takes a deep breath and continues, "Our minds and bodies recognize each other more on that animalistic level than on a rational one. What I'm hoping for is that if we try — key word, _try _— to have sex again, this time completely sober, all the outlying factors that would cause us _not_ to want to have sex would kick in and stop us, and override our deep-seeded desire in the process. If we put ourselves in the same situation that's caused this problem in the first place and come out with a different ending, maybe our mind will start recognizing each other on a higher, less primal, level."

…_What?_

Silver takes in my dazed expression and slumps a little bit. "…Did you take any of that in? Understand it at all?"

I cast him a sheepish smile. "…Not really. Too wordy. You lost me somewhere around 'rational thought', blah, blah…" He glowers at me and I hurry on, "But I think I got the gist of it! Basically if we try and have sex again our not-drunk minds will rebel against it and stop making us get all hot and bothered for each other, right?"

He twitches, and says, "That's an extremely simplified way of putting it, yes."

Well, when you put it that way… _Anything to get this to stop. Besides, it's not like we're actually going to go all the way, right? So… there's nothing to worry about._

I gulp down a breath and succeed magnificently in ignoring my racing heart. "Okay, then. When you say it like that, it makes perfect sense. So… yeah. I guess… let's do this thing."

I can see him hesitate for a few scant seconds. "…You're sure?"

I sigh and scratch the back of my neck nervously. "Absolutely certain? Not even close. But I'm sure enough. I'm willing to go through with this if you are."

He screws his eyes shut, and only opens them once he's come to a decision. A tough determination cuts through me like steel; his gaze is steady on my own. "Alright."

He closes the distance between us swiftly, taking the few steps to stand chest-to-chest. I can feel his breath on my face and I realize uncomfortably that I am to endure this while being shoved unceremoniously against this wall.

Silver's eyes stray between my eyes and my lips, and I can see a flicker of uncertainty. He's nervous — so am I.

Time crawls around us and I stand pinned against the wall, Silver pressed flush against me, both of us unmoving.

He swallows thickly, and I know suddenly without a doubt that he's having second thoughts. He suggested this, but he can't bring himself to go through with it. I don't blame him; it's perfectly understandable for him to be a little unsure about all of this—hell, I'm questioning it a fair bit myself.

But still. It's a little late to back out now. Might as well ride this through and see where it takes us. He can't bring himself to continue, but I can.

I thrust my face forward and seal the few inches of space left between us; my lips crush against his.

He makes a muffled sound of surprise and stiffens, unresponsive as I keep pressing forward. He finally reacts when I've gently led him all the way across the room and now have _his_ back pressed against the opposite wall.

The response is instantaneous: He makes a noise that is a cross between a groan and a growl and presses himself even closer, pulling me in with hands on my neck and in my hair.

_Well._

This is not nearly as unenjoyable as I'm pretty sure it was meant to be.

Silver takes the lead, pushing forward and starting to lead me back to where _I _am the one pushed up against the opposite wall, but I'm having none of that.

Both of us are pushing, leading, attempting to dominate the other, moving around the middle of the room sort of like a dance – a very _close_ dance.

Err… except not a dance at all, because not only is that inaccurate, but it's also totally girly and _why the fuck did I just say that?_

In any case, I'm pretty sure not even the closest of dances involve quite as much contact as is going on here. I've got my hands locked pretty securely around Silver's waist, while his hands – his _dexterous, amazing_ hands – are roaming freely, up my chest, scratching down my back, and basically just going anywhere they damn well please and leaving a fricking awesome sensation in their wake.

He starts leading me back again, and for a moment, so caught up in the feel of his hands on my neck, hair, waist, thigh, I let him.

I trip over a box.

I topple down like an idiot, and take Silver with me, my hands still clenching him around the middle. I land on my back, _hard_, and Silver lands almost as painfully on top of me. I let out a whoosh of breath, thoroughly winded.

"Oof," I articulate.

I lock gazes with the man on top of me, and in addition to the arousal in his steely eyes, I see among other things, embarrassment – most likely due to leading me right into a box – and humor at my expense, because I've come to realize he can be slightly sadistic. And masochistic.

This is the point where we're supposed to stop.

This is the point where, whilst looking into each other's eyes, we find no spark, no romance, and laugh about it. The point where he stands up and offers me a hand, and we become best friends but nothing more and life goes on.

Suffice to say, that's not what happens.

Silver _does_ spare a chuckle about the circumstances, and I can't help but make a comment about it. "You know, if you wanted me down on the floor, all you had to do was ask," I say like the loveable asshat that I am.

He flushes red for a moment before shrugging it off as a joke, and mutters, "Shut up." Then, to make absolutely certain I won't be a smartass and say something snarky in reply, he covers my mouth with his own.

I let him have his way with me for a little while, admittedly sort of enjoying the feeling of him on top of me, before rolling him over so that I am once again on top, leading, and dominating. I lick at his lips and he opens his mouth and lets me in.

He still tastes like raspberries.

…_I am enjoying this __**way more**__ than I should be. I mean…_

_I'm not supposed to be enjoying it at all._

His tongue does battle with mine, still fighting for control even whilst he seems to accept being the one on the floor. His oh-so-perfect hands tug at the bottom of my shirt, rising up…

I separate from him for a moment, both to breathe and to make it easier for him to finish pulling my shirt off. In the meantime, my not-nearly-as-perfect hands manage to successfully unbutton his pants with relatively little fumbling.

Silver looks up at me with quite enticing bedroom eyes and inclines his head towards a closed door, surely leading to his room. Leading to his bed.

_Last chance to stop._

I get up slowly, eye the door, and make the decision with a lot less consideration and contemplation than even I thought I would need. I let him lead me inside.

_You _**Level Up**_**!**__ at _**Intimacy 5**_**!**_

I stare in surprise at the – _double_ – bed that seems much too big for such a small room and finally go to sit uncomfortably on it while Silver rifles through the top drawer in his dresser.

Finally finding what it is he was looking for, he sets the items on the nightstand – I try not to think too hard about why he would have lube in addition to condoms – and joins me on the bed.

Silver initiates a kiss, and I reciprocate without hesitation.

That's… odd. Why am I not panicking? Not hesitating, or indeed not bolting right out of there? I am completely, one hundred percent sober, am making out with a guy, and I'm okay with it.

_I wonder… what does this say about me? Am I… gay? No, I have to be at least bisexual, right? I mean, Crystal—!_

Oh, god. Crystal.

_I can't do this!_

I pull away sharply, and I almost fall unexpectedly, because gravity is working differently upon me than it was on the bed.

That would be because currently I'm standing up, pressed close to Silver, though thankfully not as close as I had been mere moments ago. I'm in the living room, with boxes all around me, including one that is sitting somewhat out in the middle of the floor and looks like it would be all too easy to trip over.

The bedroom door remains closed.

_Was it… all my imagination?_

I turn and look wildly at my surroundings, trying to process. _But… at least some of it had to be true, right? I mean, I had him pressed up a wall, not the other way around, so at the very least we made out. As for the rest…_

_It was all in my head. Thank god. But still, for me to think like that while kissing Silver is… not a good sign, to say the least._

Speaking of the redhead, he chooses this moment to clear his throat uncomfortably, and ask simply, "Gold?"

I slowly and stiffly turn around, more than a little afraid he might actually attack me – whether in the normal way, or the sexual one, I wasn't sure.

But when I turned fully to meet his gaze, I was glad to see the clearest expression showing was relief at having stopped. A feeling I'm sure echoed completely in my own eyes.

He flushes slightly and looks away, murmuring, "I'm glad you stopped. I… I was getting a little carried away."

_He says, "carried away." What he very clearly means is… "not sure if he would've been able to stop of his own accord."_

I accept his silent admission without pressing him about his true meaning, more than a little ashamed of how "carried away" I had gotten, myself. I turn my eyes up to the ceiling and hope I don't sound too hysterical when I say, "I, uh, don't think your plan worked, buddy."

He lets out a sound that to me seems like a cross between a snort of derision and contempt and a sigh of disappointment. "Oh, really?" he mumbles softly.

I chance a glance down at him and immediately the steamiest parts of our fantasy escapade flash through my mind in quick succession – with a few moments from our _actual _encounter thrown in for good measure.

Great. Like I needed a sequel to the bad porno movie I _already _have playing through my brain.

"Nope," I say, and congratulate myself when my voice doesn't waver, "definitely not."

It's at that moment that we both hear it: the unmistakable sound of keys jangling, and then fumbling with the front door.

We jump apart as if burned – even though technically we weren't doing anything anymore. We were still pretty conspicuously close, though. More accurately, Silver freezes, remaining rooted to his side of the room, while I leap away and sprint to the opposite wall.

This is the scene Blue walks in on. She comes in humming something – I only hear a few notes, but it sounds distinctly familiar. Like a song from a show I'd heard as a child. How did it go? _I wanna be… the very best… that no one ever was... _– and calls out a sing-song-y, "I'm home!" before stopping in confusion upon entering the living room.

She takes in first Silver, on one end of the room, and then me, at the other end, and smiles – though something about it strikes me as devious.

"Well, hello, Gold! What a _pleasant surprise_! I had _no idea_ you'd be coming by! I hope I wasn't interrupting something…"

She definitely knows something.

"Um," I mutter, "interrupting something?"

She lets out a laugh – an evil laugh. A cackle, even – and says, "Oh, you know! It seems like you boys always have _something _going on that I get chastised for sticking my nose in. It's understandable. Girls do the same thing, always having private talks that guys aren't allowed to take part in. I can leave if you'd like."

_Why do I get the feeling she's not just talking about talking?_

I give a strained smile in return and reply, "Actually, I was just about to leave."

She gives a small, disappointed frown. "Oh, I did interrupt something. Please, don't leave on my account."

"That's just bad timing on your part," I object, "I really was just about to leave before you showed up. If anything, the presence of a pretty lady like you makes me want to stay."

It's so natural to slip back into the role of an incorrigible flirt. This has nothing to do with the need to reaffirm my sexuality after that little fantasy.

Nothing at all.

Really.

Besides, there's no harm done. Unless Silver acts on that killing intent I can feel from the glare directed at me that's boring through my skull.

"Oh, stop," Blue demurs, smiling coyly. "What would Crystal do if she heard you talking like that?"

Oh, yeah.

"She'd probably scream bloody murder at me, kick me in the shins really hard, and run home in tears," I answer, maybe a little too honestly.

Make that _definitely_ too honestly. An awkward silence ensues as Blue searches in vain for a response to that, and I take a peek over my shoulder at Silver, who is giving me a decent five on the WTF-scale.

I rescue Blue by asking, "You went to see Yellow and Crys, right? How was that?"

Her smile returns instantly. "Oh, well actually, when I got there they had already left, so I decided to go shopping!"

The redhead behind me had been quiet up until now, but at this he lets out a groan and says, "Is that where your new necklace came from?"

Her smile widens. "Yep! I saw it in this cute little knickknack store, and it only costs ten dollars, so I thought, what a _steal_, right?"

He gave an expression that looked almost pained and simply murmured a "Yes" in return.

I take this as my cue to get the hell out of dodge. "And on that note…"

"Leaving so soon?" the shapely brunette pouts.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been fun, but I have to go home now. I've got things to do, people to see, you know the drill." _I need a long shower. And even if she doesn't know what it's for, I really owe Crys an apology for everything I've done today._

Blue sighs and relents, "Well, okay. But feel free to come back anytime! You are always welcome here!" Concern about what she knows and/or thinks stings me once again as she sends Silver an _extremely_ obvious "conspirational" wink. He in turn just lets out a low grumble and covers his face with his hand, muttering out a simple "Bye" in my direction.

I make it to the door, but then stop, one thing still bugging me immensely. On impulse, I turn around and head for the closed bedroom door, not caring what the two people in the room think.

"Uh, Gold?" Blue starts to ask.

I simply hold up a hand to silence her and open the door wordlessly, aware but for once unbothered by Silver's eyes glaring at me.

A tiny, single bed that can hardly fit one person, let alone two, sits innocuously in the room. I let loose a sigh of relief, though some of it dissipates when I notice a dresser eerily similar to the one in my fantasy nearby.

With a huge weight off my shoulders, I turn and come face to face with a glowering redhead. And I find that I am no longer impervious to the gravity of that stare.

Relief gone. Terror imminent.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he seethes, venom dripping from every word.

I try to play it off with a smile and whimper out, "Nothing?"

He glare intensifies, and he crosses his arms.

**Danger**_**!**__ A powerful _**Boss**_ approaches! Will you _**Aggress**_ or _**Abscond**_**?**_

"…Like I said, thishasbeenreallyfunandall, but Igottago_bye!_"

You abscond the hell out of there like pro, leaving one bemused fox and one furious - or perhaps embarrassed - maybe-friend in your wake.

* * *

***Intimacy 5 - **This is a reference to the trope (from TV Tropes, which is an awesome site that everyone should visit and love) Level Up at Intimacy 5, which basically means you're directly rewarded somehow for having sex. So yeah, I realize I didn't use it correctly, but I fit it in there because it sounded good and I basically just wanted to reference TV Tropes, however incorrectly.

AN- Whew! So there's another chapter finished for you, and hopefully at not such a cliffhanger-y place so you don't all die waiting for the next chapter. I tried to make this one fairly long (and fairly sexy, even if it was mostly in Gold's head; I can't have much _real_ content between him and Silver yet. Not until I've worked their relationship up to a believable point for it, since it's not going to go as easy and ideal as in Gold's head) to compensate for the wait (still less than 4000 words, woo!). But hopefully you guys found it satisfactory. I personally don't like it up until about where they actually start getting romantic (because, as Gold said, Silver is too wordy. Not to mention Gold's horribly handled freakout at the chapter opening). But what's important is if the readers liked it, not the picky author who criticizes her work more than anyone. Speaking of that, reviews are always loved and appreciated (I'll be honest and say it was while looking at this fic's popularity I decided to sit down and right an update for all the dedicated fans), especially when they give constructive criticism! See you next time! ^_^


End file.
